My Flute Of Love
by poohxebony
Summary: As she continues playing her flute, she'll forever carry the love for her deadly and beautiful youkai. Sara tells her point of view as she looks back on her life, on how Sesshoumaru saved her, and her feelings towards him. SaraxSesshoumaru.


My Flute of Love

**Rated PG-complete**

**SUMMERY: **As she continues to play her flute, she'll forever carry the love for her deadly and beautiful youkai. Sara tells her point of view as she looks back on her life, on how Sesshoumaru saved her, and her feelings towards her

**DISCLAIMER: **None of the characters or other properties from the Inuyasha series belong to me in any way

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hi there. This is my first fanfic so far. I rarely see any Sesshy/Sara fanfics, so I wanted to do something different. Please read and review my story, I'll truly appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy!

* * * *

My battles with my own personal demons are over. I am saved from the forces of darkness within me, and my soul is finally at peace here. How glorious the afterlife can be after all, cleansing and purifying lost souls such as mine. To be honest, I don't deserved to be a part of this spiritual paradise because of my selfish sins. I knew I was nothing more but a mere foolish mortal who took unnecessary measures by my blindness of love. And yet, here I am, given another second chance of salvation. I am finally complete with myself. I'm starting to experience real happiness and freedom. All because of you.

Even before everything happened-before my burned castle, before my illness from the plague, or before you-I've always wanted to die. I never asked to be a part of that hell on earth. Of course, people would praise and lecture on how wondrous it is to be born a princess, to be born a noble with the extravagate luxury, admiration, and superior advantages. On the contrary; what most people would be surprised or misunderstand to know, and few might, is that the life of a princess is a lonely life. My people only loved me for my beauty and status rather than my own individuality not only as a human being, but as a woman. Kindness, understanding, acceptance……such words never gave significant meaning to me. Not even from my deranged, blinded father who was in love with wrath and power for a noble's glory. He never understood me and for that, I hated him.

My only companion was my playing flute, which at the time was an instrument of sorrow. Each of my songs cutted just as sharp as a katana blade based on my sadness. Obviously, there was nothing to turn to as comfort. The world seemed liked an enormous graveyard to me, everything being reflected tombstones in my eyes. Before my deathbed, I just wanted to end it all; all of my despair and perhaps even anger. I've always believed that once I perish from the world, I wouldn't be leaving no one worth loving behind. Until there was you.

_Lord Sesshoumaru……_

My beautiful Lord Sesshoumaru. How you changed my life, my entire universe you may never know. From the moment when Father and I spotted you on his battle territory through the guards, my heart probably skipped a beat. I was immediately mesmerized by your dangerously composed stance, not to mention your swift movement and perfection of fighting skill. Although the humans viewed you as a monster, I viewed you as a masterpiece. You haven't left my mind ever since that night.

When I met you again at the forest, I studied more on your unusual features as you laid against the tree. Those gorgeous amber eyes were so steady and tranquil, sparkling by the sunlight. That long angelic hair must have felt as soft as the fresh grass, dancing by the breeze of the wind. You were a masterpiece indeed. It was hard to believe you were in any pain at all, despite your injuries. You didn't show not even the slightest hint of emotional stress. You looked so peaceful lying there against that tree, perhaps letting your mind escape to a place where everything made sense to you.

Right then and there, an unexpected, yet frightening good emotion began to emerge within me, almost as if I had some kind of purpose to pursue. Call it infatuation, if you may. My music were connected with my new emotions; they became more open and reanimated as I played, even pleasant. I was obsessed with discovering my infatuation about you. Which was why I did what I did when exchanging my body to those horrible demons, even if it meant going to hell afterwards. I just had to see you for the final time before drawing my last breath.

I wanted to grant your deepest desire to prove my loyalty, strength, and worthiness. I thought that the possession and reclaiming of the Tetsuaiga would be you true wish. Unlike that imprudent Inuyasha, you deserved such a victorious beacon to transform yourself as the highest power. But I never intended to cause you so much trouble with my deformed, evil body that challenged you. Despite my foolish actions, in the end, I absolutely held no regrets. Everything that I've done was my greatest way of showing my unconditional love for you. I see that now. And I hope you see that too.

But you found the way to vanquish my possessed body with the Tetsuaiga and saving me from damnation. I was ever so grateful for your help. As I looked up at your face for the last time, I smiled. I was glad that you stood by my side before my ashes scattered away. Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, until I met you there was nothing worth feeling or living as a human. Thank you for giving me an influence in my life. At least, I hope that I've made a little influence in yours as well. The day that I've met you was the blessed day that I have ever lived through.

_**Please believe my love for you was as real as your very existence……**_

_**Although my body is made of ashes, those ashes will fly to you. I will be wherever you are……**_

_**Please keep me in memory so you can still hear my songs……**_

_**My flute, which once was a symbol of my sorrow, is now a symbol of my happiness……**_

_**And I shall play my flute of love to you forever.**_

**THE END**


End file.
